One Night with Ash (A 20th anniversary AAML)
by Al.Oeder
Summary: Pokeshipping One-shot for Pokemon's 20th! WOOT!


_This is an AshxMisty 20_ _th_ _anniversary one-shot._

 _This is my first Lemon so if it sucks please help me make my future Lemons better._

 _Enjoy! R &R!_

 _#Pokemon20th ;P_

Route 6

"Hey, Pikachu, why do you think that Misty invited only you and I to the gym in Cerulean City?" a tall raven-haired man said to a yellow mouse riding on his shoulder. The man's name was Ash Ketchum and the mouse was his starter Pokémon, Pikachu, Ash was now 6'6" and was well-built due to his constant training he also had a nice tan from his time in the sun during his travels.

 **"Ash, why do you have to be so fucking dense!?"** Pikachu said though the Ash only heard, "Pika Pikachu chu pika!?"

"I guess we'll have to find out when we get there right?" Ash said while Pikachu just face-palmed at his trainer's denseness when it comes to a woman's feelings for him.

Cerulean City

While Ash was on his way to the gym an orange-haired woman was preparing herself to confess her feelings for Ash, this woman is Misty, and she had grown since she and Ash parted after his Battle Frontier Challenge as she now had DD-cup breasts and an hourglass figure and was also well-toned due to her swimming. "I hope he gets here soon…"

About an hour later as Ash had decided to travel from Vermillion City via bicycle to Cerulean City and shouted, "MIST! You here!?"

Misty said, "In the pool!" So Ash went to the pool and saw Misty wearing a two-piece swimsuit that showed all of her curves well causing Ash to blush madly as he jerked his eyes away from her cleavage, which Misty found cute and nice but at the same time disappointed as she wanted Ash to stare longer. Then she walked over to Ash while swaying her hips seductively at him before saying, "Like what you see~"

"Y-yeah…I-I-I mean…" Ash stammered as Misty smashed her lips against his silencing him then pulled away and said, "Ash, do you like me?"

Ash being the clueless idiot that he is didn't catch the hidden message and said, "Of course I do, you're my first travelling companion and one of my friends."

"I mean do you like me as more than just a friend?" Misty clarified causing the poor boy to blush and think, 'She loves me!?' Ash knew about love and everything related to that as he had had 'the talk' with his mom prior to his Kalos journey when he turned 16 and started being interested in the opposite gender, but was still clueless. Ash had to think back to when he was ten and the first time he looked at Misty in a romantic sense and realized that he still had those feelings towards her.

Misty was starting to worry when Ash said the words that she had been waiting so long to hear come from his mouth, "Misty, I love you."

Once those words left Ash's mouth Misty wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against his and the two began to make out while Ash wrapped his arms around her waist and parted his lips and misty did the same as the two began to battle tongues. After awhile they parted and Misty whispered in his ear, "Wanna continue this in my room?~" this made Ash smirk while Pikachu was cheering for his trainer/best friend as the two walked to the back of the gym to where the gym leaders room with their families and guests.

Once they got to Misty's room she said with a blush, "Ash I want you to have sex with me." making Ash blush as well before saying, "I don't have any experience with that!"

[LEMON START]

"Don't worry I don't either, Ash~" Misty said as she started to take off her top and Ash quickly followed suit, before long the two were in there birthday suits. Misty then had Ash sit on the bed and then climbed on his lap grabbing his hands and putting them on her chest after which ash started to fondle them as Misty took his manhood in her hands and started to stroke it and moaned at Ash's touch while he moaned at having a handjob. Once Ash's manhood stood erect Misty gasped at his eleven-incher then she kissed the head of it earning a shudder from Ash before licking the shaft all the way to his balls which earned her a hiss from Ash. Misty continued to suck him off as she turned herself to where Ash's face was lined up with her pussy. Ash got the hint and started to eat Misty out causing her moan into his cock which caused Ash to cum into her mouth surprising Misty though she was able to drink it all down.

Once Misty was finished having a taste of her lover she got up and laid herself out on the bed with her legs spread out exposing her wet pussy to Ash, who asked, "Are you sure you want to do this, 'cause it's not too late to back out." Misty simply smiled and said, "Take me Ash Ketchum and make me yours and yours alone." As soon as those words left her mouth Ash walked over to the bed and crawled on top of Misty and lined his cock up and slowly inserted himself into Misty, who moaned at the contact, until he hit a barrier and Ash looked at Misty for confirmation which she gave then Ash broke her hymen making Misty muffle a scream of pain at which point Ash stopped and waited for the pain to die down before continuing.

After a few minutes Misty said, "You can start now." Then started to kiss him passionately as Ash started to move his hips while he battled Misty's tongue causing her to moan in absolute bliss then Ash felt his climax approaching and said, "Misty I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too, I want you to cum inside me, I want to have your baby, ASH!" Misty said feeling her own climax coming. Ash finally hilted himself inside Misty as he shot his baby juices inside Misty filling up her womb completely then tired and sweaty the couple fell into the other's arms and fell asleep.

[LEMON END]

 _Timeskip nine months_

A week after that night Misty found out that she was pregnant and told Ash who decided to have her travel with him through Kalos which she accepted as she really wanted to be close to Ash and also had been itching to travel again and left needless to say the baby was born healthy and was a boy which they named Red.

 ** _END_**


End file.
